


4am Caffeine Kick

by tezzysaurus



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, a lot of it's a combo of the two, actually kind of based on real experiences, also based on jokes with friends, implied bangjae, implied himdae, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezzysaurus/pseuds/tezzysaurus
Summary: Jongup hates his soulmate.That’s a lie.He just…doesn’t appreciate the 4am caffeine kick.





	4am Caffeine Kick

Jongup hates his soulmate.

That’s a lie.

He just…doesn’t appreciate the 4am caffeine kick.

The amount of times he’s spent sleepless nights questioning the meaning of life as he feels a familiar hit of caffeine work its way through his system has gone through the roof recently. He hates it. 

_Why can’t his soulmate learn to sleep at a normal time?_

He had dance practice at 8am, he can’t go through this anymore. He shoved his face in his pillow out of frustration, groaning as the tiredness suddenly drains away. 

He reached for his phone, attempting to scan for any signs of life in messenger before spotting his friend and hitting the call button.

“Youngjae save me,” Jongup groaned. He could hear his friend chuckle from the other end. 

“Familiar smell of coffee hitting your nose? Because if so, same,” Youngjae sighed heavily. 

“Why can’t we have normal soulmates?” Jongup whined. 

“Normal’s overrated,” Youngjae huffed, “I’m studying while I’m suffering so you should probably just head over to the practice room early.” Jongup could hear his shrug by his ruffling of his clothes. The younger groaned before admitting defeat.

“I’m hanging up,” Jongup groaned, reaching for his clothes. 

“Aww,” Youngjae whined, “I’ll miss you babe,” he kissed the phone. Jongup laughed before hanging up. He got dressed and grabbed his iPod before heading over to the practice room.

Thankfully, said practice room was only a few streets away and stepping foot into an empty practice room felt like heaven. He took a deep breath, attempting to ignore the underlying smell of coffee shop before putting his iPod down and putting it on shuffle.

He let himself warm up to the first two songs before moving himself to the music of the third, allowing himself to dance across the room in freeform. Eventually he decided to practice some of the routines his troop had been working on to their respective songs before he stopped.

He heard laughter but he wasn’t sure if it was coming from the hallway, or from his soulmate. 

_Or both?_

Jongup narrowed his eyes, glancing at himself in the mirror before shrugging and continuing his dancing. 

That’s when he heard the door open and froze, glancing at the person who was walking in. Just one of his classmates. He awkwardly smiled at the other man, nodding his head and continuing to dance.

 

~

 

He glanced at the clock. 

_9pm._

Something told him he should sleep now instead of later.

That something was _very wrong_ when he found himself still tossing and turning at 2am. He buried his face in his pillow hoping for the sweet release of sleep to take him but he was starting to settle for the idea of death. 

He could hear music ringing in his ears, music he knew wasn’t anywhere near his dorm room. He aimlessly reached for his phone and just prayed Youngjae was still awake and suffering through him with this – which is when his phone rang.

“Please tell me-“ Youngjae started.

“You too?” Jongup cut him off, “great.” They sighed in unison.

“Come over?” Youngjae asked. Jongup hummed in response before hanging up. Jongup grabbed a t-shirt and some tracksuit pants and headed three floors up to Youngjae’s room before letting himself in.

“We have to look up what this is,” Youngjae had a finger stuck in his ear. Jongup nodded, shutting his eyes tightly just hoping the sound died down. He sat on Youngjae’s bed, glancing at the man’s laptop on his desk while he typed furiously. 

“Who are you messaging?” Jongup asked.

“Daehyun,” Youngjae said, calling the man in question, who picked up quickly. 

“What?” Daehyun asked, tiredness in his voice, “I was just about to sleep.”

“Well I’ve been trying since 11pm so you can answer my question,” Youngjae snapped. Daehyun groaned in response before the pair could hear sheets shuffling.

“Shoot,” Daehyun said. 

“Current popular artists preparing for comebacks,” Youngjae said quickly. Daehyun started muttering names before clicking his fingers.

“What does it sound like?” Daehyun asked.

“Rap?” Jongup suggested, Youngjae nodded in his direction.

“Bang&Zelo,” Daehyun began, “they both said they’re working on solo comebacks.” The ‘expert’ clicked his fingers a couple more times before whistling. “So, which one’s hearing the high voice?”

“How did you-“ Jongup started before Youngjae shushed him. They heard Daehyun chuckle.

“Because I have a theory my soulmate may or may not be the duo’s actor friend Kim Himchan,” Daehyun sounded smug.

“Why don’t you go prove that?” Youngjae retorted before shoving his face in his hands. Jongup flashed him a small smile of sympathy before Daehyun continued.

“I’m coming over,” Daehyun said before hanging up. Not even 2 minutes later he was through the door, shutting it and grabbing Youngjae’s laptop. He opened YouTube and started typing quickly. Jongup was almost dizzy at the sight. Youngjae pinched his nose before taking his place next to the youngest, letting Daehyun take his seat before spinning his laptop around and playing a music video.

“So,” Daehyun began, “high voice is Zelo, used to be higher but now it’s pretty deep, voice as deep as the ocean is Yongguk, got it?” The pair looked at each other before nodding. 

“And you think this is them because?” Youngjae asked, glancing at Daehyun before looking back down at the screen.

“Feels like a bit of a reach Daehyun,” Jongup admitted, biting his lip. “Besides, that guy,” referring to Zelo, “hangs around my dance troop’s studio a lot, especially recently.”

“Wait, you know him?” Daehyun asked, eyes widening a little.

Jongup rubbed the back of his neck nervously, eyes not leaving the screen as his eyebrows furrowed together, “not personally but my teacher knows him, points people out occasionally.”

Daehyun whistled before pouting a little and nodding then turning his glance to Youngjae, who breathed a heavy sigh and looked at Daehyun.

“He came into my photography class once or something I don’t know,” Youngjae shrugged, shaking his head a little.

“You guys realize you have to have contact for this to happen first, right?” Daehyun asked. “Like I’ve high fived Himchan before, I got to his fansigns and fanmeets when he has them, hell, I’ve been to Bang&Zelo fansigns too, I’m trying to get into one coming up.”

“You have way too much time on your hands Jung Daehyun,” Youngjae folded his arms. “He had his hand on my shoulder once, glanced at my photos, then left.”

Daehyun clapped his hands together then rubbed them before looking at Jongup.

“I think we talked once about our love for music and dance? He high fived me and we haven’t really spoken since,” Jongup pressed his lips together before looking and Daehyun almost sadly.

The oldest of the three grabbed a notebook before writing down some notes then pulling a page out and doing the same again.

“Tick the following, I can help,” Daehyun smiled warmly at the lost pair before passing them two of Youngjae’s pens. 

Jongup glanced down at the list.

_Jung Daehyun’s Soulmate checklist!:_

Jongup giggled a little before reading on.

_-Weird, unexplained smells._

Jongup ticked. He remembers the 3-5am coffee shops all too well. He could swear he’d stepped foot in them himself but he knows that isn’t true. 

_-Hearing things that are nowhere near you._

Jongup ticked again. The laughter he was paranoids over the other day has certainly been something that’s been real before. Even at 5am…waking him from his precious slumber…

_-Random marks/bruises (don’t ask)._

Jongup squinted, glancing up at Daehyun before tilting his head like a puppy. “I’m a dancer Daehyun...” Daehyun shrugged before pointing down. Jongup sighed before ticking off. The amount of times he could’ve sworn he hadn’t fallen but had random bruises decorating his arms and legs. One times he even had one just on his forehead that he had to hide with his fringe for a few days. 

_-Random sensations_

Jongup glanced up at Daehyun again, turning the list before pointing and shrugging. Daehyun grinned before opening his mouth – silenced by the third man in the room.

“Don’t break his innocence Daehyun,” Youngjae said, not even looking up from the list before handing his finished copy to the man in question. “He means tingles, literally anywhere.” Jongup opened his mouth as if to say ‘ah’ then ticked.

_-Dreams?_

Jongup ticked. The amount of times he’d had dreams of a man he couldn’t place the face of was unreal. He handed his list back to Daehyun he gave it a once over before smiling brightly at the two.

“Welcome to the soulmate club,” Daehyun said, excitedly. 

“Sounds more like a suffer club,” Youngjae commented.

“Oh it is,” Daehyun grinned, opening his arms to bring the two into a hug, “but suffering is better with friends, right?”

 

~

 

The laughing returned. Jongup glanced around the empty practice room with a familiar anxiety seeping in. He was just…well it wasn’t hearing things but….it kind of was.

He continued dancing before packing away for the day and heading out. He had to admit with all the times he’d been smelling coffee, he craved some. So, he let his legs carry him to the nearest coffee shop. The inviting smell pulled him as he followed it to the counter. 

He had ordered a simple latte, waiting by the counter, lightly tapping his fingers on his leg to the music that filled his ears when he watched a familiar pair of legs stroll in and to the counter. He let his gaze follow the legs upwards to the man’s soft featured and fluffy brown hair before quickly turning his head away. 

Jongup took a second to sniff the air again. 

_Oh._

**Fuck.**

_So… this was the coffee shop that he was familiar with at early hours._

Jongup tapped his leg faster before his order arrived and he was about to run for the door when the pretty, tall man stopped him.

“Woah there,” he said, smiling, “Jongup, right?”

Great he knew his name, there was no escape now.

Jongup nodded, flashing a smile before trying to go for the door again. The tall man chuckled. “Junhong, by the way, thanks for asking.”

“Sorry,” Jongup sighed, relaxing a little as he followed Zelo- Junhong towards a table. 

“You know, I’ve seen you round the practice room before,” Junhong started, twirling his own cup around a little, blinking a lot as he looked Jongup in the eye, “and… you know I’m an idol, right?” Jongup nodded, watching as the taller sighed with relief, “I need a backup dancer for my comeback and everyone I’ve practiced with just…doesn’t feel right.” 

Jongup nodded along as he spoke - before he clicked, “you want me to dance with you?”

“If that’s ok,” Junhong said, biting his lip. Jongup flashed the taller a warm smile before taking a sip of his coffee.

“It’s fine,” Jongup said, “when do you need me?”

“Uh, now?” Junhong asked, “I know you probably just came from there but…”

“Sure, let’s go,” Jongup answered.

Junhong was a lot more relaxed about the entire situation as soon as they were in the practice room, Jongup noted. He watched the taller man pull out his phone, plugging it in before playing his new song that Jongup was a bit too familiar with. 

“Can I show you what I’ve got so far?” Junhong asked the smaller man who nodded, sitting on the floor near the mirror and watching the taller as he began to move. Jongup’s eyes scanned the movements, squinting at certain points while he thought about it. Eventually Junhong stopped and smiled at him. “So, what do you think?”

“How many backup dancers are there going to be?” Jongup asked. Junhong pointed to himself then to Jongup. “So, it’s a dance for two?” Junhong nodded. “My style’s a bit different from yours but I think it’s good.”

Junhong beamed, “so you’ll do it?” 

“Sure, teach me,” Jongup smiled softly back. 

 

~

 

“So you’re telling me, you’re Zelo’s backup dancer for his comeback,” Daehyun said, sat on the youngest’s bed while Youngjae was working on his assignment, in Jongup’s room, while Jongup was sat with his back to the head board. 

Jongup thought about it for a second before answering, “yes.”

“His only backup dancer?” Youngjae asked, looking up from his laptop.

“Apparently yeah,” Jongup shrugged, reaching for one of Daehyun’s bags of chips before Daehyun pulled it away, eliciting a pout from the youngest. 

“Does that mean you can get me into Zelo’s next fansign?” Daehyun asked, opening one of the bags and taking a handful, shoving it into his mouth. Jongup tilted his head before reaching for his phone. “You have his number?” Jongup nodded.

MoonJongYeup: one of my friends is asking if I can drag him to your next fansign 

ByZelo: you can drag him to the practice room if he’s still awake

MoonJongYeup: lol k 

ByZelo: see you in a bit :D

“Junhong wants me in the practice room, he said you can come with,” Jongup offered, shrugging before grabbing his jacket and shoving his shoes on. “Lock up when you’re done Youngjae.”

“Nah, I’ll just stay here until you get back,” Youngjae said, typing away. Daehyun ran out of the door after Jongup.

“What’s got Youngjae so absorbed anyway?” Daehyun asked the smaller of the pair while they walked to the practice room. Jongup glanced at his friend, pressed his lips together then shrugged, shaking his head.

“If I knew, I’d tell you,” Jongup said, opening the door to the practice room, seeing a bouncy Junhong smile at him before he dragged Daehyun inside.

“Oh hey!” Junhong said to Daehyun, “I’ve seen you at fansigns before, Daehyun right?” The tallest held his hand out, Daehyun accepting and shaking his hand before smiling.

“Yup, Jung Daehyun, the one and only,” Daehyun laughed. 

“Himchan’s fan, right?” Junhong asked, grinning, “he’s mentioned you.”

“He talks about me?” Jongup could swear, if Daehyun was a dog, his tail would be wagging right now. The smallest slipped away, setting his stuff down before walking back over. 

“Shall we practice?” Junhong asked, smiling at Jongup who nodded in response. Daehyun sat himself by the mirror before watching the pair practice. Jongup felt happy, unexplainably so, while he danced with Junhong, it was comforting. When they finished, Daehyun stood up, clapping.

“You’re filming the music video tomorrow right?” Daehyun asked, Junhong responding in a nod before looking at Jongup.

“I forgot to mention, are you free tomorrow?” Junhong asked, smiling awkwardly. For a guy so tall, Jongup could swear he was really small.

“I,” Jongup glanced at Daehyun who was practically giving him a death stare.

“Uh yeah, I am.”

 

~

 

What Jongup didn’t know was, Junhong needed his backup dancer for the music video shoot. What else he didn’t know, was how Youngjae and Daehyun conveniently decided to come with him. 

Jongup found himself getting dragged into a dressing room by Junhong as soon as he arrived, only to be presented in front of stylists. Jongup’s eyes widened before being flashed an apologetic smile. 

“Wow, didn’t know you’d find someone so attractive Junhong.”

“He could be a star like you.”

Jongup blushed at the comments as one of the stylists played with his hair before beginning to run some product through it. He felt some more of them attack his skin with various things and eventually (he could swear hours had passed) he stared at himself in the mirror before his eyes widened. 

“Holy shit,” Junhong breathed, appearing behind Jongup, putting his hands on his shoulders.

“Woah,” Jongup said, blinking a couple of times, pinching himself, “is this real?” Junhong chuckled before rubbing Jongup’s shoulder.

“I hope so,” Junhong said, watching a blush creep up on Jongup’s cheeks. 

Jongup then got thrown into some clothes before stylists weighed up their options on him and let him go. Daehyun and Youngjae were chatting to…Himchan and Yongguk? Jongup narrowed his eyes before being dragged towards the four by Junhong.

“Look at him!” Junhong shouted excitably, pushing Jongup in front of him. 

“Is this the guy you’ve been gushing about?” Himchan asked, Junhong bit his lip before nodding. Daehyun grabbed Jongup’s hand before practically bouncing. 

“You look like an idol,” Youngjae commented, walking towards Jongup with camera in hand, “might need to use you as a model sometime.”

“Th-thanks,” Jongup rubbed the back of his neck. Daehyun hugged the man tightly before patting his back.

“Knock ‘em dead,” Daehyun beamed. 

The music video shoot was scary. 

Jongup knew he wasn’t the main focus but the dance cuts he filmed with Junhong were terrifying him a little. Once he was finished he found himself running over to his friends, though Daehyun was infatuated with Himchan and Yongguk and Youngjae were talking about something to do with…art?

“You did good,” Daehyun said, pulling his arm around Jongup who was still shaking a little. Youngjae flashed him a smile before glancing around and pointing to a nearby wall.

“Go stand over there and let me take your photo,” Youngjae demanded, Jongup responding by doing exactly that. “Loosen up,” Youngjae ordered, holding the camera up and pointing it at the dancer. Jongup felt himself relax against the wall. “Try and pose,” he said. Jongup put his hands in his pockets before turning his head 45 degrees away from the camera. “Natural,” Youngjae commented, chuckling before taking the photo. The pair were interrupted by a whistle, Junhong’s whistle, causing Jongup to jump.

“Here,” Junhong walked over, moving Jongup’s arms back slightly and pulling his hands out of his pockets, forcing him to rest his hands by them before the taller leaned his head against the smaller’s, posing in a similar fashion and letting Youngjae take another shot. 

“That’s actually perfect,” Youngjae said, showing the back of his camera to Yongguk who flashed the pair his thumb. He walked over to Jongup, holding his hand out.

“Bang Yongguk,” he said, Jongup accepting and shaking his hand.

“Moon Jongup,” he responded, nervously.

 

~

 

ByZelo: I KNEW YOU COULD SING!

MoonJongYeup: huh?

ByZelo: YOU’RE HOT, YOU CAN DANCE, YOU CAN SING, IF YOU CAN RAP YOU’D TAKE OVER MY JOB

MoonJongYeup: um…I’ve never tried

ByZelo: COME OVER TO THE STUDIO NOW!!!

MoonJongYeup: I’m on my way???

ByZelo: !!!

“You think I’m hot?” Was the first thing Jongup asked when he entered the Bang&Zelo studio, shutting the door behind him.

“Yeah,” Junhong smiled, blushing lightly, “thought you knew.”

“I mean, you’re not so bad yourself,” Jongup responded casually, sitting next to Junhong. 

“Not so bad,” Junhong mimicked, causing the smaller to nudge him gently. The taller than waved a lyric sheet in front of him. “Yongguk recorded this guide for our next comeback, but, we need a vocalist.”

“Wait so, you recorded a solo as a prerelease?” Jongup asked, Junhong nodded, “also why not ask Daehyun or Youngjae, they’re better singers than me.”

“I don’t want Daehyun or Youngjae, I want you,” Junhong pouted, poking Jongup’s nose gently, causing the other to blush.

“But-“ Jongup was cut off by Junhong putting his hands together and staring at him with big, puppy-like eyes.

“Pleaseeee,” Junhong begged, “I like your vocals.”

“You heard me once, on the phone, by accident,” Jongup said.

“No, I heard you a few times, singing to Chris Brown, in your bedroom,” Junhong responded, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“You,” Jongup blinked, eyes widening, “you know?”

“That you’re my soulmate? Yeah,” Junhong shrugged, grinning at the smaller. “I remembered your face from my dreams.”

Jongup narrowed his eyes at the other before shaking his head in disbelief, “you’re the whole reason I’ve had trouble sleeping at night.”

“Ah yeah, sorry about that,” Junhong rubbed the back of his neck before smiling awkwardly. “Your laugh’s cute by the way.”

“Yours is cuter,” Jongup mumbled looking away from the other, glancing at the lyrics. 

“So, sing this song for us? You’ve probably already heard the guide, right?” Junhong raised an eyebrow before handing Jongup the lyric sheet, the smaller man inhaling deeply before he began singing to what he remembers the guide sounding like. He watched the taller man’s face light up and nod along as Jongup sang. 

 

~

 

“Hey Jongup,” Yongguk said, sitting across from him at one of the tables in a café that Yongguk asked to meet him at. 

“Why did you want to meet me?” Jongup asked, smiling nervously. 

“How would you feel about signing under my and Junhong’s company?” Yongguk asked, passing Jongup a coffee.

“I’d feel…nervous,” Jongup said honestly, twirling his cup. 

“Nerves are fine, they’re what keep us going,” Yongguk smiled at the younger. “So, what do you say?”

“Yes?” Jongup tilted his head, looking at the other man whose gums were on show. 

“Did he say yes?” Junhong poked his head through the door before running up to their table. Jongup shrugged before the taller shook him lightly. “Come on, I wanna spend more time with you,” Junhong whined, causing the smaller to blush before nodding. 

“You guys are cute,” Yongguk chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee to hide his grin.

“How’s Youngjae by the way?” Jongup asked, watching the older man clear his throat.

“He’s…fine,” Yongguk covered his mouth, coughing some more.


End file.
